It's All Over
by B.A.PsBaby805
Summary: Natsu x Lucy/ bit of Natsu x Lissiana what if Natsu cheated on Lucy with Lissiana and then Lucy finds out. How will she take it? Find out by reading :)


It's a regular day in Magnolia. A baby blue sky with no cloud in sight. Our blonde friend humming while getting ready. Lucy takes a glimpse in the mirror, "alright looks good." She then started wrapping a gift. Today was a special day. It was her and Natsu's anniversary. *Ties a red bow* "heehee cute." She glances toward the clock 7:30 "oh gotta go!" Out the door she went without the present, since it's her gift to him. She walked mindlessly toward the guild but walked by the park first. A bright smile came across her face, "Exactly one year ago under the cherry blossom tree is where Natsu finally asked me to be his." The spirit mage felt like the most happiest person in the world. Until she seen something she wished she never did. Natsu was sitting on the park bench kidding Lissiana. Her once healthy beating heart shattered. So many thoughts ran through her head 'How long? Did he mean anything he said? Why?' She immediately ran home with tears in her eyes. She had to figure out what she had to do next. She had to do next. She was too heartbroken to think though. Lucy then looked over to the neatly wrapped gift and thought of her final decision. The blonde ran to her desk and made a note. She wiped her eyes and fixed her appearance. Out the door Lucy Heartfilia went.

**At The Guild:**

Natsu was pacing back and forth feeling happy and guilty at the same time. He loved Lucy a lot, but when Lissiana came back his old feelings rose to the surface. He didn't want to lose both of them but he also knew he couldn't keep both of them. At the moment Lucy opened the door and Natsu smiled that goofy grin he always wore. he immediately ran up to her. when he was about to hug her she held her hand out in front of him making him hault. Her bangs were covering her face. Everyone's attention was on them. "Luce what's wrong?" Natsu worried. She stayed quiet for a little longer. "Luce?" *sigh* Lucy looked up, handed his present, and smiled at him. "Lets break up Natsu." He looked at her dumbfounded. Everyone else couldn't believer their ears. Natsu then broke the silence by laughing, "hahaha man you almost got me there Lucy. Don't scare me like that." Lucy's smile went down a centimeter, "Gomen Natsu but I was serious." He felt a stab at his heart, "W-what are you talking about? Why!?" He got a bit louder. She gave him a sad smile, touched his face, "You have someone else." She leaned closer and whispered, " I seen you this morning at the park." When she backed up her smile got bigger, but her eyes sad she was sad. the dragon slayer looked shocked. His eyes then turned sad. "Lucy," he whispered. "No it's ok Natsu I'm fine really... Don't worry some pink headed fire mage dragon slayer always told me I was a tough girl." she fiddled with the gift and handed it to him. " well here's your gift I got you. *hands gift* I'll see you later Natsu." He couldn't say anything or do anything except accept the gift. Lucy walked out the door. He opened the gift to reveal a red scale looking scarf and a chain with a 'L' on a heart. he then found a note saying _'Natsu, Happy 1 year ex Anniversary. Honestly I wanted_ _to punch you in the face and yell but that would leave an ugly scene. Well I seen you and Lissiana. You must really like her. Be happy with her ok? Just don't forget about me. Well see you around pinky. I love you idiot. ~Lucy'_ Natsu's chest hurt too much for him to handle and he fell to his knees with tears in the corner of his eyes. Everyone sat in a quiet stillness until a half naked Gray place a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry fire brain but you had this coming. You just can't have both as first place in your heart." Natsu was just lost in his own world. Lucy on the other hand once she walked out the door she grabbed a chain with a 'N' on a heart. Soon all of her feelings were out. Crying her heart's contents. She accomplished her first goal, leave with a beautiful face. Now she must finish her next one. Moving on. It may take weeks, months, or maybe even years but she is willing to wait for her real prince to save her from her lonely tower.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading. I know I made a lot of mistakes and this story was most likely sucky. Anyways I really do hope you guys like this!


End file.
